(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for restoring the dimensional features of an engine run airfoil such as a compressor blade or vane.
(2) Prior Art
Conventional methods for restoring the dimensional features of an engine run airfoil involve the machining of dimensions using various applicable methods such as milling and grinding.
Despite the existence of these conventional methods, there remains a need for a method which is simple, repeatable, and quick to perform.